cabelasfandomcom-20200213-history
Cabela's Timeline
The history of Cabela's stores and video games. 1930's * 1933: Goliath, the Legendary Whitetail Deer was hunted in Ricketts Glen State Park, Pennsylvania (Cabela's Legendary Adventures). 1940's * 1940: Aries, the Legendary Desert Bighorn Sheep was hunted in Graham County, Arizona. * 1946: Mulie, the Legendary Rocky Mountain Mule Deer was hunted in Zion National Park, Utah. 1950's * 1950: The Ghost, the Legendary Yukon Moose was hunted in Yukon Territory, Canada. 1960's * Cabela's was found in 1961 by Dick Cabela. * 1962: Tom, the Legendary Mountain Lion/Cougar was hunted in Bitterroot Wilderness, Idaho. * 1963: Samson, the Legendary Alaskan Brown Bear was hunted on Kodiak Island, Alaska. 1970's * 1970: Denali, the Legendary Barren-Ground Caribou was hunted in Northwest Territories, Canada. 1980's * 1985: Beginner's Luck, the Legendary Pronghorn Antelope was hunted in Catron County, New Mexico. 1990's * 1998: Cabela's Big Game Hunter (1998), Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2 (1998), Cabela's Big Game Hunter ll: Open Season, and Special Permit: The Expansion Pack for Cabela's Big Game were released. * 1999: Theo, the Legendary Roosevelt Elk was hunted in Benton County, Oregon. * 1999: Cabela's Big Game Hunter lll and Cabela's Big Game Hunter lll: The Next Harvest were released. * 1999: Fun Labs and Magic Wand Productions were found. 2000's * 2000: Cabela's Big Game Hunter 4 was released. * 2001: Cabela's Big Game Hunter: Ultimate Challenge was released for the PlayStation 1. * 2001: Cabela's Big Game Hunter 5: Platinum Series was released * 2002: Sand Grain Studios was found. * 2002: Cabela's Big Game Hunter 6, Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2002 PlayStation 2 Game), Cabela's Ultimate Deer Hunt 2, and Cabela's Ultimate Deer Hunt: Ultimate Challenge were released. * 2003: Cabela's Deer Hunt: 2004 Season, Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2004 Season, and Cabela's Dangerous Hunts were released. * 2004: Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures and Cabela's Deer Hunt: 2005 Season were released. * 2005: Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005 Video Game), Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2006 Trophy Season, and Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 were released. * 2006: The release of Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge, Cabela's Alaskan Adventures, and Cabela's African Safari. * 2007: The release of Cabela's Trophy Bucks, Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2007, and Cabela's Monster Bass. * 2008: Cabela's Legendary Adventures (AKA Big Game Hunter 2009) and Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 were the final Cabela's games to be by Sand Grain Studios, Fun Labs, and Magic Wand Productions, with Cauldron taking over the Big Game Hunter and Dangerous Hunts series. * 2009: Sand Grain Studios and Magic Wand Productions both defuncted. * 2009: Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2009 video game) was released * 2009: Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2010 was the first Big Game Hunter series developed by Cauldron. 2010's * 2010: Big Billy, the Legendary Mountain Goat was hunted in Rocky Mountains, Montana. * 2010: Cabela's North American Adventures was released. * 2010: Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 was the first Dangerous Hunts game developed by Cauldron. * 2011: Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2012, Cabela's Adventure Camp, Cabela's Survival: Shadows of Katmai, and Cabela's Big Game Hunter: Hunting Party were all released. * 2012: Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 and Cabela's Hunting Expeditions. * 2013: Cabela's African Adventures and Cabela's Big Game Hunter (Mobile). * 2014: Cabela's Big Game Hunter: Pro Hunts was released * 2015: Cabela's African Adventures was released for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4. * 2016: Short Pump, Virginia opened a Cabela's store. * 2017: Defuncted as an independent company * 2017: Bass Pro Shops became the parent from 2017-present. * 2018: Cabela's The Hunt - Championship Edition became the first Cabela's game for the Nintendo Switch. Category:Timeline Category:History